


[绝心X聂风 步惊云X聂风]别有所求+纠缠不休

by Jikily



Series: 郑伊面相关 [1]
Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: 在聂风入魔的时候，在绝心和聂风单独相处的时候，究竟发生了什么？





	1. 别有所求

别有所求

绝无神已死。  
或许在很多人眼中绝心应当为此伤感，但是事实并非如此。  
相比较这些无用的东西而言，整个天下武林才是他的重中之重。  
所以绝心把整幅心思都放在了龙骨和聂风的身上。  
他就是狼子野心，不择手段，又能奈他何？

三耳聂，听天、听地、听人心。  
聂风一直是雄霸三个徒弟当中最心软的，但是心软不代表不会下手，更不代表不会杀人。  
绝心一直觉得聂风绝不可能像他所表现出来的那样软弱到近乎愚仁，可是他也一直没有等到机会去证明这些——不论什么时候他都没有见过残酷失态的聂风。  
可是现在不一样。  
他见到了。  
他见到不只是那些心怀鬼胎的武林人士，还有普通无辜的平民百姓都死在了聂风的手上。  
如果聂风清醒了看到这些，会是什么表情呢？  
绝心右手的拇指擦过自己左边的嘴角，他想象着聂风后悔至死的痛苦，脸上泛起了一阵愉悦的笑容。

聂风的怀里抱着龙脉，看起来安静而驯服，似乎衣摆上的血迹不过是不小心沾染上的灰尘，他何其无辜。他的衣服松松垮垮地穿在身上，露出修长的脖子和好看的锁骨，眼神呆滞地看向前方，就连绝心的接近也没有反应。聂风看起来过分的正常，就连额头上的魔眼似乎也在闭合当中。  
“聂风？”绝心试探地叫了一声。  
聂风没有反应。  
绝心运起内功，做好随时躲闪的准备才把手放在聂风的肩膀上——他不过想要再试试。  
聂风依旧没有反应。  
绝心眼明手快，突然把另一只手里的东西塞进了聂风的嘴里，并且逼迫着他吞了下去。龙脉使得聂风身上的魔性大减，强行抢夺显然并不明智……如果先把龙脉放在聂风的身上，用手段让聂风只听他的话、成为他的武器，随后再想办法拿回龙脉，那就是最好的方式。绝心并不像绝无神，他有很多迂回的途径。  
被龙脉压制着魔性的聂风显然有一阵隐约的意识，他知道眼前有个人不怀好意，但是又并没有做出伤害他的举动。……不能随便伤人……他压制着自己反抗的欲望。

看见聂风吞下了那颗药，绝心又退回了暗处。药效发作并没有那么快——何况他还等着看看这药究竟多有效果。

龙脉被毁绝心并不愿意看到，但是已经被毁他又有什么办法，不如把精力放在眼前这个将会助他夺取天下大业的武器身上。

“聂风，过来。”绝心命令道。  
聂风迟疑了一会儿，金色的瞳孔收缩着，嘴巴动了两下，不愿意靠前。  
“过来！”绝心加大了声音。  
聂风浑身一颤，拖着脚步走到他的身旁。  
绝心的手扣上了他的脖子。苍白的皮肤下是暗潮涌动的血管，聂风好像要反抗，炙热的气息吐在绝心的手上，让绝心心里没由来的痒痒。没有人愿意把自己的弱点暴露给别人，即使他已经入了魔，但一种不知名的力量却迫使聂风任由绝心的为所欲为。  
“你是我最重要的武器。”他的手渐渐收紧，看着入了魔的人想要逃脱却无能为力。  
绝心突然松开了手，看着聂风大口喘气，“虽然这样……可我还是有点不相信，或者……”

“风师弟！”  
绝心听见一个突兀的声音忽然出现。他循声望去，果不其然，步惊云又阴魂不散地出现在聂风的身边。  
“聂风……”绝心的脸上挂起了一个满怀恶意的笑，他飞身到远处，而留下的话却掷地有声，“杀了他！”

“哼，你为什么杀不了步惊云？！”绝心用力推了一下沉默着站在他面前的聂风。  
聂风纹丝不动地看着地面，眼神毫无波澜。  
绝心愤恨地收回手。“是你真的不如步惊云，还是他对你特别不一样？”他问出一个明知故问的问题。  
步惊云对聂风当然不一样。即使聂风已经入魔，步惊云的那声“风师弟”依旧像魔咒一样让聂风有短暂的失神。绝心看得清清楚楚，原本聂风已将斩杀步惊云，但是步惊云那句断断续续压抑而出的“风师弟”让他不由自主地就停下了动作，似乎真的在回忆什么，尽管下一秒他又开始和步惊云厮打。周而复始，步惊云也渐渐发现了这点。要不是绝心命令聂风离开，或许聂风就已经被步惊云带回去了。  
究竟要多浓烈的情感才能够凑成这样的生死羁绊？绝心不想懂，但也不免产生了好奇和……没有说出口的向往。  
聂风的脸色苍白，虽然好似和平时一般站立，但身上散发着一种血腥和杀伐的气味。绝心看着那张脸突然就有些悸动。聂风长得并不完全像他的娘亲，但也继承了颜盈的不少基因，他没有颜盈的艳丽和肆意，多了些柔和及温润……怪不得那么多人为他动过心。  
“聂风……”他突然想到了绝天，那个抢走他一切的绝天，和聂风同母异父的绝天。“绝天他凭什么，他甚至不如你！”如果说和步惊云是师兄弟的是绝天，而和自己同父异母的是聂风，那么会不会现在的一切都是绝心的？聂风忍让仁厚，绝不会和绝心争抢，甚至还会牺牲一切帮助绝心……  
“虽然过程不一样，但是结果……也算一样了。”绝心喃喃自语。“甚至我可以做得更多。”他把目光移回聂风的身上，盯着聂风裸露在外的小臂和锁骨。“聂风，躺下。”  
这里不过是一个用来藏身的山洞，绝心自己也说不清楚为什么突然就起了这种心思。  
聂风听话地躺在地上。  
“脱了衣服。”绝心又说。  
聂风没有动。  
“聂风，把衣服脱了。”  
聂风的手移向自己的领口，抓着衣服，似乎在挣扎着。“聂风！”绝心又加重了一句。“唔——”聂风低喊了一声，很快地脱掉了自己的上衣。  
自己似乎不该这样……隐隐约约的意识浮现在聂风的脑海中，但是他没有能力阻挡自己听从说话者的话。  
“太无趣了。”绝心看着聂风赤裸的上半身摇了摇头。他解开自己的衣服伏上了聂风的身体。  
他以为入了魔以后聂风的身体应当是冰凉的，但是如今却发现他的身体依旧有着温热的触感。聂风的左肩上隐隐有着鳞片的样子，但摸上去还是那种肌肤的柔软。他用牙齿咬着那块皮肤，感觉到聂风的手带着掌风靠近——“停下！”聂风的手掌便停在了绝心的耳畔。“聂风，”绝心的嘴唇靠近聂风的耳朵，把滚烫的气息送进他的耳蜗，“我不让你动，你就不准动。”聂风呜咽了一声，好像不甘心又不敢拒绝。“把手放回去。”聂风的手远离了绝心。  
犬齿在聂风的皮肤上来回磨蹭，带来撕咬的疼痛。聂风运起魔功抵抗，却又被绝心下达了不准反抗的命令。入魔失了常性不代表没有知觉，聂风转动着脖子想要躲避，不过是徒劳无功。  
聂风有一头柔顺的长发，让不少女子都曾经艳羡不已。而现在这头长发散落在苍白的肌肤之上，再加上绝心在聂风身上肆虐的痕迹竟带出了一种凌虐的美感。至少绝心是这么想。 胸膛起伏着，野兽的直觉让聂风愈发不安，他知道前面这个人对他不怀好意，将要伤害他，但他无能为力。他不知道为什么自己无法反抗这个人，只能被他所控制。  
绝心的手从聂风的腰线往下，聂风的不安感越发明显。他想要不顾一切爆发力量让眼前这个人远离自己，但他一运功撕心裂肺的疼痛便席卷了全身。绝心看着聂风疼得想要蜷缩起来但碍于命令无法动作的痛苦只是微微吐气，心里带上了一层怨恨。他当然知道聂风是为了什么原因疼痛，一切不过是聂风咎由自取。  
他扯下了聂风的裤子，感觉到身下的颤抖愈发强烈。在这种天气下，竟然有薄汗顺着聂风的脸颊流下。聂风的瞳孔收缩，嘴巴里似乎说着什么，但绝心并不在意。  
管他说什么，现在只要躺着乖乖让他上就可以了！  
绝心想要分开聂风的双腿，却发现聂风紧紧地绷着全身的肌肉，一时之间绝心竟然无计可施。忽然他好像想到了什么，“聂风，分开你的腿。”他等待了一小会儿，刚刚看到聂风的腿有些分开，手指便进入了聂风身后那个隐秘的位置。  
“唔……”聂风想要并拢双腿，但是在绝心的命令下竟是又张开了一些。绝心显然对此感到非常满意。干涩的通道很难挤入，但这对绝心来说并不是问题。他粗鲁地又放入了一根手指，并不管身下的聂风身体向上一弹，显然已经痛到极致。  
聂风受不受伤与他何干？疼不疼痛又与他何干？只要聂风还在魔道，还听从他的命令就够了。 粗鲁的动作让脆弱不堪的肠壁对自己的主人用疼痛发出阵阵抗议，但是它的主人却无能为力，只能承受着一切。  
眼看扩张得差不多，绝心把他的两条腿架在身侧，一个粗暴地挺身，重重地捅了进去。聂风呜咽一声，压抑着挣扎，他想要掀翻身上的这个人，但是他却做不到。只要他一起悖逆的心思，无法承受的疼痛便让他浑身瘫软。绝心挑着嘴角看着眼前这个人想动又动不了，眼里是毫不掩饰的讥讽，“这个时候你还想要做什么呢？……聂风，你不要反抗我。”聂风浑身一震，短暂地失神以后，身后的部位开始一下一下地收缩，好像在勾引什么。  
“我倒忘记了，还可以这样用。”绝心变换着角度在聂风的身体里撞击，被绝心的命令所约束的聂风被绝心顶得惊恐不已——绝心的欲望缓慢地向外退出，又更快地插入体内，一次比一次更深，更重，折磨得聂风只想跪地求饶。可是不能反抗，不论绝心怎么进入，用多大的力道，多狠的动作，聂风都不能闪躲，只能任由他予取予求。血液不可避免地顺着交合的位置留下，当绝心终于释放的退出的时候，聂风身后的那个开口已经无法闭合。被狠狠蹂躏过的后穴凄惨无比，混合着红白相间的液体，看起来让人心生爱怜又心生向往。绝心满意地拉起聂风的头发逼迫他对上自己的眼睛。此时的聂风双眼不再无神，多了些奇怪的惧怕，嘴唇动着好像在说些什么。  
而这一次绝心看出来了，他在喊“云师兄”。  
“步惊云也这么对待过你吗？”绝心把聂风的头突然按到地上，“还是你到现在还想要他来救你？”  
聂风被迫分开的双腿还在打颤，或许全身赤裸着盯着绝心，或许他真的不知道自己说的是什么，他只是下意识地想要喊步惊云而已。  
绝心愤怒地又一次把欲望埋入了聂风的身体。

步惊云记得邪皇说过，是他的气引聂风到了龙冢，风吹云动，云动风移。如今聂风失踪，他并不知道自己应当去什么地方寻找聂风的踪迹。照理说聂风应当会再次出现在他面前，可是他却没有收获任何线索。……其实这样说的话他应当也可以被聂风的气息所吸引。  
或许他的确可以找到聂风，只是时间问题。  
“唔……”步惊云听见熟悉的声音，压抑的，喘息的，还有他并不陌生的肉体撞击声以及衣物的摩擦声。  
他的心里有个声音告诉他就是他想的那样，不论结果如何他都不得逃避。  
然后他看见了绝心，以及被绝心压在身下进出的肉体。  
那头本来柔顺而发亮的乌黑长发沾染着地上的尘土，落魄而不堪。  
绝心好像感觉到了什么，转过头把目光从半张着嘴的聂风移向步惊云。  
步惊云终于看见了聂风苍白而无神的脸，看见了绝心挑衅的笑。


	2. 纠缠不休

纠缠不休

没有人知道步惊云心里在想些什么。  
早在天下会兴盛之时雄霸就想弄明白这第二个徒弟到底在想些什么东西，不过云心晦暗难明，久而久之，雄霸便也放弃了。或许他并没有放弃，只不过在他的眼里已经没有可以阻止他的人或者事物，一个小小的步惊云不足为惧。而后绝无神入主中原，绝心探测情报之时也未探测出任何与之相关的信息。似乎所有人都默认了这点：没有人可以知道步惊云心里在想些什么。  
但是有一个人例外。  
聂风说云师兄的心思其实很好懂，恩怨分明。  
或许全天下只有聂风一个人看透了步惊云的外冷内热，从曾经的雪缘到孔慈到楚楚再到以后的紫凝，见证了一切的终只有一个聂风，最了解的也只有一个聂风。所以他说的便一定是真，不论你说他愚仁也好天真也罢，事实放在那里：如果世上只有一个人可以接近步惊云的内心，那那个人一定是聂风。  
相比较而言聂风的心性却是很好懂的，普天之下江湖武林都是这般想。不论怎么欺他设计他，他始终都会相信人性中善的地方——当然，对象仅仅是他，如若牵涉到无辜之人，也许聂风也没有那么好说话了。可是谁也没有想到有朝一日步惊云会是那个负上阻止聂风杀伐大任的人，更没有想到俊朗公子的聂风会犹如野兽一样疯狂。

比起步惊云眼前看到的这幕，他更希望看见聂风是在厮杀，至少那样受伤害的不是聂风而是别人。究竟死了多少的其他人和步惊云并无关系，他要做的只是保证他在意的人足够安全。  
“步惊云。”绝心得意地又一个挺身，引起在他身下的聂风闷哼一声，“聂风……不，过，如，此。”语气里有多少的羞辱多少的猥亵早已丧失理智的聂风自然是听不懂的，但是步惊云懂。他的师弟很好，虽然他一直没有对聂风说过类似的话，但他心里一直是这样想的，所以聂风不该承受这些东西，他不该被绝心这样欺侮羞辱！  
“你，从他身上，下来。”步惊云的周身散发着丝毫不加遮掩的愤怒和冷酷，如果不是因为聂风还在他身下，他一定已经对绝心动手。  
“步惊云，你有没有试过？”绝心挑眉，缓缓从聂风的身体里退出，同时注意着步惊云的一举一动，“虽然比起拿什么差了点，但也算是差强人意。”他捏住聂风的下巴，微微抬起，眼中闪过一丝自己也说不清楚的情绪，“有这样一个宠物也不错。”  
“你，放手。”步惊云上前一步，但与此同时发生的是聂风噌的一下从地上爬起来警觉地看向步惊云。“听话。”绝心整理好自己的衣物，附在聂风的耳边说，“聂风，等着。”绝心不得不承认自己的这句话带着一种炫耀的意味，他已经得偿所愿，他相信这天下即将是他的。

“砰——”“轰——”绝心又一次被步惊云的绝世好剑所逼退的时候深知自己纠缠下去绝对不明智，他和步惊云之间的实力差距实在太大……再说他要的是整个天下，又不是武功天下第一！  
不过从他开始和步惊云打斗的时候他就知道自己不对劲了。或许就是这样，每个人都想试试看这个步惊云是不是如同传闻中一般厉害，而自己又有没有能力打败他，绝心也突如其来地产生了这种念想。  
绝心躲过步惊云的又一道剑气，后退两步，“聂风，走！”说完飞身而去。  
他没有想到的是聂风并没有跟上，等他再次回去找寻的时候早就人去楼空。  
难道是那药哪里出了问题？无妨，聂风你总有一天会再落到我的手上！绝心握紧了拳头，手心的指甲深深地刻进皮肤中。

“风师弟……”步惊云小声地唤着聂风。他不知道究竟是怎么一回事。本来聂风即将跟上绝心离开，他脱口而出叫了一句“风师弟”停下了聂风的动作。  
聂风转头茫然地看着他，好像想起了什么又好像什么都不记得，他朝步惊云走了一步，突然就被一阵尖锐的疼痛阻止了一切。疼痛沿着他的经脉扩散，甚至让他连压抑都做不到。“唔……”他打了个趔趄，跪倒在地上。脑海里有个意识告诉他要离开，但是又有另一个声音阻止他，告诉他留下才是正确的。聂风疼得不行，呼吸都是断断续续的，他挣扎着要起来，终究是失去了意识。  
步惊云看了看聂风被丢弃在一旁的衣服，上面污秽脏乱几乎看不出本来的样子。他想了想，解下身上的斗篷包裹住聂风并把他抱在怀里带离了这个是非之地。

附近村落的居民早就逃离，只剩下一间间空空的草屋。步惊云随便选了一间进入，小心地把聂风放在床上，拉开披风清理起聂风的身体。他碰过女人，却没有帮忙清理过，更不知道这些对于一个男人来说又该怎么进行。他不知道聂风如果清醒过来会不会悲愤欲死，也不知道对于聂风来说究竟是他杀了无辜的百姓更难以接受还是他被绝心强暴更难以接受。  
不……他是知道的。  
在他的印象里，他这个近乎迂腐的师弟一定是在乎前者更多的。从他为了天下甘愿入魔，落到如今这一个被天下追杀的地步就可见一斑。“风……”  
他没有和聂风这么近距离的接触过，但如果可以的话，他宁愿这个机会一辈子都不要到来。身上那些青紫的伤痕并不严重，主要的是聂风身后那个隐秘的部位让他不知如何是好，最后只能草草收拾了事。步惊云又四下翻找，在屋子的角落里找了几件干净的衣物给聂风换上。  
一切收拾妥当，步惊云倒不知道做什么好了。他的手摸上聂风的额头，触手的是偏凉的体温，这和他少有的那两次碰触的记忆并不相符。  
他记忆中聂风的体温是热的，和他的心一样，暖人暖心。  
而不是现在这样。

聂风的眼睛突然睁开，一下子抓住步惊云放在他头上的手，不断收紧。  
“风师弟！”仅仅是这一声喊，聂风手上的力道就突然放松，他怔怔地看着自己的手，好像不明白这是怎么回事。  
不是第一次了。只要是步惊云喊他，聂风总是有反应，就像本能一样，超脱了意识。  
步惊云一个没忍住把聂风抱在了怀里。  
“风师弟……”步惊云并不会表达自己的感情，也没有试过说什么动人的话，他的沉默少言从来就和他这个人联系在一起。他能做的只是把聂风紧紧揽在怀里，心中不断叫着风师弟。而在他身后的聂风却开始缓缓抬起手朝步惊云的脖子劈去，脸上甚至带有一种解脱的笑意。  
在离脖子很近的地方聂风突然又停下了动作。  
这当然不是因为他突然转变了心意或者他突然清醒，而是因为熟悉的疼痛又一次霸占了他的所有意志。他在步惊云的怀里不断发抖，手狠狠地扣在他的肩膀上想要发泄自己的痛苦。“云……云师兄……”聂风甚至连声音都发不出来，只能做着无力的口型。但是步惊云偏偏听见了，即使只是气流的滑动，他也似乎也能分辨出聂风的心意。  
“风师弟……风师弟……你……你会没事的……你会没事的……你不会有事……不会的……”  
聂风并没有回应——那只是他的本能，事实上他认不出眼前的究竟是谁。  
步惊云突然发现一件事，颤抖的不止是聂风，还有他自己。  
他也在颤抖。  
他究竟救不救得回这个师弟？……难道，他竟是要连这个唯一的师弟也要失去了吗？  
不，他步惊云管不了天下苍生，他只要管他这个师弟！

这是步惊云唯一的一次失控。  
幸而这次的失控只有步惊云一个人知道。  
因为另一个主角对此毫无记忆。


End file.
